


Checkmate

by Amethyst_owl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_owl/pseuds/Amethyst_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're tired of waiting - tired of denying what they both know is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

One moment they’re playing chess, staring at eachother across the carved wooden board. The next they’re against the wall, Eric’s body pressing Nell’s against the cold plaster. Fervent hands exploring bared skin, their lips meet again and again, urgent and wanting. Her hands are soft and warm against his jaw as she reaches to caress his face.

His arms wrap around her waist – he is stronger than he looks – and suddenly she is lifted off the floor. She mutters his name against his lips as he strides across the ops room and lowers her onto the table. He laughs, and the vibrations send shivers down her spine. The chess pieces scatter as he clears the table with a sweep of his hand.

She breaks away for breath, a smile flickering across her perfect lips. Neither of them can believe that it’s all happening - that it’s all _real_. His hand slips tentatively beneath her blouse as their lips touch again, and she gasps, her mouth opening just enough for Eric to gently catch her lower lip between his teeth. He bites down gently, and Nell feels her heart skip a beat. She pulls him closer, her fingers tangling into his hair.

The click of the door opening is just enough warning to allow them to separate.

Nell drops to the floor, busying herself with collecting the chess pieces in a vague attempt to hide her flushed face. Eric catches the chessboard as it tips over the edge of the table and strategically positions it across his lap, running his free hand through his hair. Hetty enters, followed by Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam.

“We were, uh…we were playing chess. Nell got frustrated and knocked the pieces everywhere…” He offers Hetty an explanation, but something in her expression tells him that she’s not buying it.

“Chess _is_ a very frustrating game…” Nell’s voice comes from under the table, and she reappears with the last few chess pieces, her hair in a state of total disarray.

“You’re a very frustrating opponent,” Eric shoots back with a smirk. Nobody but Nell notices the way his eyes darken, and she bites her lip.

The rest of the briefing passes painfully slowly, and Nell notes the way Eric pales as he clutches the chessboard to his body. Her fingers trace lazy circles against his thigh, and his jaw tightens.

He watches from the doorway as the team disappears down the corridor, and as soon as they reach a safe distance Eric shuts and locks the door, turning back towards Nell and throwing the chessboard onto the desk beside him.

Her name escapes his lips, almost a growl, and he closes the distance between them in a few short strides. She grabs him by the fabric of his shirt, practically falling back onto the table as she presses their bodies together. He leans over her, his palms slamming down on the table each side of her shoulders. His lips travel down her neck, moving insistently – exquisitely – against the sensitive skin just below her ear.

“Eric…” she whispers, bringing him abruptly to his senses. “Not here…not yet. After we’re done here, yes, but not now.”

“Right,” he nods, clearing his throat and straightening his glasses. “We have a job to do.”


End file.
